justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Superstition
"Superstition" 'by ''Stevie Wonder is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Wii U ''and Just Dance Now. Dancer The coach is a man with short red hair, a faded pink dress shirt, brown pants, a brown bow tie, brown suspenders and red and white shoes. He also has an orange outline. Background Round circus-like, snails, rare and assorted shapes appear behind the dancer and after the line ''"Superstition ain't the way", glowing colorful circles appear at the base like in'' Troublemaker. The background also recalls Aztec drawings. In later copies of ''Just Dance 4, and in the routine's other appearances, the lights glow much brighter (see gallery for comparison). Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4: A clockwise spin. It occurs during the line "Superstition ain't the way". Gold Move 3: 'Shake your arms vigorously. superstitiongm12and4.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 4 superstitiongm3.png|Gold Move 3 Superstition GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 ''in-game Superstition GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "When you believe in things" is sung Appearances in Mashups Superstition ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[Ain't No Mountain High Enough|''Ain't No Mountain High Enough]] '''(Funky) * [[Asereje (The Ketchup Song)|''Asereje (The Ketchup Song)]] * [[Beware of_the_Boys_(Mundian_To_Bach_Ke)|''Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)]] * Fancy '(Retro Men)' * [[Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)|''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)]] * [[It's My Birthday|''It's My Birthday]] (Suit Up!) * ''I Will Survive'' * ''Never Gonna Give You Up'' * ''Prince Ali'' * ''Stuck On A Feeling'''' ''(Suit Up!) * ''Troublemaker'' * ''Wild Wild West'' Captions Superstition ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Double Boogie * Slide Walk * Soul Clap * Soul Combination * Soul Snap * Retro Running * Rolling Hands Trivia *The dancer looks similar to the dancers of ''Take On Me, One Thing, I Like It, Love Boat, Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), ''and ''Fine China. *This song's difficulty is the only one which has been changed to a higher level on Just Dance Wii U. * The coach of this song appears in a photo of the background for Want U Back. * This is the first and currently only Stevie Wonder song in the series. Gallery Superjd4.png|Superstition superstitionjustdance4.jpg|Superstition (Just Dance Wii U/Now) Superstition-0.png|In the Just Dance Wii U menu superstitionjd4.jpg superstition_cover@2x.jpg Screenshot 2014-11-05-17-01-57-1.png 405.png|Avatar Wantuback2.png|His Appearance In Want U Back superstition_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Superstitioninactive.png Superstitionactive.png 15 Superstition.jpg|Background superstition comparison.png|Background comparisons; left is the old copy of JD4, and right is the newer copies of Just Dance Wii U and Just Dance Now Videos File:STEVIE_WONDER_-_SUPERSTITION File:Just Dance 4 - Superstition - 5* Stars-1 File:Superstition_-_Stevie_Wonder_Just_Dance_Wii_U File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Superstition_(Stevie_Wonder)_5*_Stars_Gameplay Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:70's Category:Medium Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Downgrade Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited